


Miles and Miles of Ocean

by problematiquefave



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquefave
Summary: Yes, long-distance charges still apply to paradise – a fact Peter learns when he texts Isaac. Repeatedly.





	Miles and Miles of Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catastrophage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/gifts).



> Prompt: “Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.” for Pisaac.
> 
> Isaac is in his early twenties in this fic.

Isaac doesn’t keep in touch with the rest of the pack. His cell-phone number remains the same but he doesn’t answer when Scott or Derek or even Lydia texts him. It’s a crap-shoot whether he’ll answer a call from Chris even, usually only after the old man has called more than once in a short period of time. Otherwise, he prefers to left alone.

It’s not that he hates them. It’s not that he’s abandoned them. He needs the space – Beacon Hills is full of too many ghosts for him to be even comfortable thinking about it. When Chris offered him the chance to move, he took it without question. It meant he no longer had to live with the memories of all those he lost – of his mother, brother, father, Boyd, Erica, and Allison. Beacon Hills is haunted and he wants to be free.

One by one, they stop trying to make contact – maybe Chris explains it even though Isaac only hinted at it towards the hunter, maybe they just give up, or maybe they forget. It doesn’t matter.

He lives in France for a while, sustained by the allowance Chris quietly deposits into his account once a month. After a couple of years, he moves on – moves to Berlin for six months, then to Amsterdam for two, and eventually settles in some small, seaside town in Greece. The people there don’t care much about who he is – he’s sure they assume he’s some trust-fund kid since he doesn’t work but lives comfortably but no one says anything to him and he doesn’t ask. He assimilates into the local culture, learning Greek and getting familiar with the locals.

It’s easy to forget about Beacon Hills which means it’s quite a surprise when, one night, he gets a text from _Peter Hale_.

The fuck?

He blinks at the message before opening it suspiciously, as if suspecting he might have his phone possessed if he does so. Why else would Peter Hale send him something? But it’s not. It’s a picture of a sports car with the claws mark down the front. It’s captioned _‘this is what happens when I try to be a good father.’_ He stares at the message for a few seconds before exiting his messaging app, placing his phone on his dresser, and firmly putting it out of his head.

Isaac doesn’t expect to receive another message. Why would he? The first one couldn’t scream wrong number more unless it was a dick pic. Which is why he’s even more surprised when he gets another message. This time it’s of a kitchen. A kitchen that looks like it just saw the explosion of a nuclear bomb. _‘These are the consequences of allowing Derek to cook. Remember them.’_ He does remember it, tucking that piece of knowledge away despite doubting he’ll ever been in the same kitchen as Derek again, and ignores the text.

He doesn’t receive one until a couple weeks later. There’s a face in this one but it’s Stiles’ and he’s glaring at the phone. Or, more specifically, the man behind it. _‘My favorite part about pack meals is pissing off 75% of the people there,’_ it says. Which… makes sense.

The next one comes a half-hour later. It’s of a dog – a black and white border collie looking into the camera. _‘Chris and Melissa adopted a dog. It’s better behaved then both of her children.’_ It’s followed up shortly with _‘Scott and Stiles that is. But the rest of the boys as well. Derek, Liam, and Mason. Not sure about Corey.’_

He bites his lips, debating whether to ask who Liam, Mason, and Corey are but he eventually decides not to. They’re new pack members, that’s obvious. Further explanation might sate his curiosity but they’re not needed.

It’s a week later before he gets another text. This time it’s of a pasta dish. _‘Finally cleaned up Derek’s mess. I missed cooking.’_ Isaac rolls his eyes but notes that Peter is a good cook. That dish looks amazing and it makes him hungry. Rather than reply, he goes down the street to Mrs. Gianna’s place which serves the best lamb stifado in all of town. She’s a boisterous older woman who treats Isaac like a son.

A couple nights later, he receives another picture, this time of a DVD case. _‘Do you know there’s still a Block Buster in Beacon Hills? I think that’s the most supernatural part of this town.’_ It’s followed up a half-hour later of a picture of gory scene on a flat screen. _‘It’s so much more fun when it’s not your blood.’_

Isaac rolls his eyes.

They’re random and sporadic but Isaac doesn’t mind after a while. He still has no urge to answer them but he usually gets a small laugh out of them.

Of course, that requires he be in a good mood which for the past couple days, he hasn’t. It starts with the power outage that leaves him in complete darkness in his bathroom which causes him to panic over memories he hasn’t thought of in years. It’s followed the next day by finding out Mrs. Gianna’s douchebag of a son is trying to take her restaurant. On the third day, he’s at a club dancing with a man he’ll never see again when some drunk starts hurling slurs at them. He punches the drunk and goes home with blood on his knuckles. He collapses into his bed, ready for the day to be done, when his phone buzzes. It’s a text from Peter.

Isaac opens it with a sour expression, eyes narrowing as he sees the picture. It’s a shot of pigeon on a park bench, staring at a pizza. _‘This bird thinks she’s going to get lucky. Unfortunately for her, I don’t share.’_ It’s stupid. It’s _so_ stupid. Why the hell does Peter even bother sending him this crap.

Throwing caution to the wind, he types a response back. It’s short, simple, and extremely rude. It’s two words and well…

_‘Fuck off.’_

Peter is quick to respond. _‘Someone’s in a bad mood.’_

Isaac leans his head back and stares at his ceiling. He debates whether to respond but seeing as he’s already broken his rule, what will it hurt? _‘Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.’_

_‘Ah. The tragedy of time zones. It’s 2pm here.’_

_‘It’s midnight here. Fuck off.’_

Deciding he doesn’t want to read whatever response Peter has for that, Isaac shuts off his phone and throws it on his bedside table.

He leaves his phone off until two the next afternoon. He turns it back on and checks his messages. Peter has sent four more since then. _‘Someone’s snippy,’_ is the first one. He follows it up with _‘are you okay?’_ Thirty minutes later, he sends Isaac a picture of the pigeon with a slice of pizza. _‘I took pity on her,’_ it says. Ten minutes later, Peter sends, _‘fine. Go back to ignoring me.’_

He tells himself not to send anything to Peter, to leave this alone. At the same time, he’s afraid of losing those little messages Peter sends. They’re stupid and pointless but they make him laugh and make him feel like he’s not forgotten. Which is his own fault, really, but the point remains. So, after some thought, he replies to Peter.

_‘Sorry. I went to bed. Had a bad day yesterday.’_

Peter doesn’t respond immediately but Isaac doesn’t expect him too. If he remembers his time zones correctly, it’s 4 am in Beacon Hills. Keeping that in mind, he goes about his day – takes a book to the beach and relaxes in the sand. He’s soaking his toes in the ocean a couple hours later when Peter responds.

_‘Apology accepted. It’s the least you can do considering I’m going to have to pay for these texts.’_ He follows it up with, _‘where even are you? The international costs are outrageous.’_

Isaac bites his lips before raising his phone and snapping a picture of the clear, blue waters that stretch towards the horizon. It doesn’t bother him that Peter doesn’t ask about his bad day. He prefers it actually. So, keeping the mood light, he sends the picture and captions with _‘Greece’_ and a winky face.

_‘You’re going to regret telling me that,’_ Peter replies.

_‘Am I? Greece is a big country. Lot of beaches, lot of ocean.’_

_‘I’ll find it and then you better hope that beach is big enough for two.’_

Isaac grins. _‘It is.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! You can also find me on my [tumblr](https://problematiquefics.tumblr.com/).


End file.
